Love Can Help Alittle
by anime4eva
Summary: A Takari, but not yet... This is where it gets more action! I ts when Kari finally sees Gatomon! I finally posted peeps! ^_^
1. Bad Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!! (Stupid thing!)  
  
Note: This is my 1st story just so ya no!! For your reference these are the ages.  
(NOTE: just to make my life easier I know it's spelled "T.K.", but I'm gonna put "TK")  
T.K. (Takeru, I think)-15   
Kari (Hikari)- 15  
  
Kari woke up. She stretched and looked at the time. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She raced to the bus and missed it by one minute. "This already is a bad start for the first day of school!" As she walked home to tell her mom her mom, Kari tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face. "OW!" she complained. Finally, she came home. Tai was staying home because he had a doctor's appointment. "HaHa, you missed the bus!" Tai laughed. "Shut up!" Kari said as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~SCHOOL~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari raced to her 3rd Period class. "Oh no I'm gonna be late! If I'm late I'll get a.... DETENTION! I never got one before!" *gulps* TK walks up to her. "Hi Kari, you need help???" "It's ok TK! I got go. BYE!" *waves* "Bye Kari!" *waves too* She gets there 1 minute after the bell. "Kari, why are you late??" the teacher asked. "Please don't give me a detention. I'll do almost anything!" "Kari, remember my rule is 1 minute after the bell is ok." "Oh yeah! Thanks!" After that period, a jerk kid came up to her and hugged her. "Ewwwww! Get off you jerk!" Now there were rumors about her and that kid. "I'm so upset! The first day I don't have a good reputation at all!" At lunch, she sat on gum and everyone laughed. When she got her lunch, she slipped over a banana peel and fell. Her food went flying and landed all over her new outfit. She went to the nurse and called her mom to get picked up. She was weeping to herself. TK went there and gave her books and money she left. Her friend also helped TK bring the stuff. "Thanks you guys. You two are the best!" "Gee, Thanks Kari! TK said. Hope your ok! Her friend, Tara, said, "Kari, I'll see later! I get your work if I can!" She comes back to school though after she gets a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*BUS*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK walked on and saw Kari. "Can I sit with you?!?!" "Sure any.... I mean if you wanna" 'Thanks Kari!" *smiles at her* ..................................................................  
When she gets off, she says bye to TK. She fell down the stairs of the bus and lands on her book bag. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" some of the kids laughed. TK was worried, but didn't say anything. Kari got up and walked home upset. "This is the worst day of school the world!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~HOME/OTHER~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari got home, did her homework, and did her after routine. As she walked to bed, ran into Tai and landed on her head. She was sent straight to the hospital. Kari had a concussion. After a week, she was back. She did her school routine.   
It was finally Friday and Kari was fine. One kid who hated her purposely put a stick in front of her to trip. With her heavy backpack, she would definitely fall. Of course she did and then that was another concussion. Back to the hospital!   
  
TK wrote her "Get Well" letter. It said a little more though.  
  
Found out what it says next chapter! Oh yea one other thing. This is just a starting chapter. The next chapter gives a lot more action! Sorry if this isnt that good! :( 


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon! Doesn't everyone no that???  
  
NOTE: You probably don't know what's going on, but I think this chapter may explain it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Letter~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here's a letter, Kari," said the nurse. "Open it."  
  
Dear Kari,   
I just want you to feel better. All the kids are mistreating you and guess what??? I stopped the rumor! I said on the announcer. I said "KARI DOES NOT LIKE RYAN! SHE RIGHT NOW IS SINGLE! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD SHE CALLS HIM A JERK?!?!" and I went on and on. Since I'm pretty popular, they'd believed me! I also wanted to say.... Do you like me?!?!?! I do like you.   
  
Please feel better soon! I miss you sooooo much!  
  
T.K.  
  
  
  
  
"TK, I like you to! Ohmigod! He likes me!! This is like the best day!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~TIME FOR ACTION!~*~*~*~  
  
Kari felt so much better. She was happy and thanks to TK, she was now popular and no more rumors. She looked on her list. A pencil lifted in the air (her pencil) and wrote these simple words "GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD." "How???" she says. I mean things have changed and Gatomon probably doesn't even remember me!" The pencil answered her question. It wrote: "The Digital World needs you, Kari. Gatomon remembers you, of course. You shall find your digivice and..." "Oh, ok! I'll try...Why am I listening to a PENCIL?!?!"   
  
Kari did what it said and well, she woke up. "Wait...I'm not at home! That pencil was...right?!?!" Kari looked around and started to think. Then she remembered where she was. "This is where Gatomon did her bad life." There was Gatomon being a slave to... " That's not Myotismon! That's another Digimon. "BREAK!" said a Veemon. There was Hawkmon, Byiomon, Agumon, and the rest of the gang. "This is what that pencil meant!" She whispered to Gatomon, who was right next to her. "Gatomon." "Oh hi Kari! Oh I missed you! Where were you all these years?!?! Look what happened to me and the gang! We're slaves! Help us, Kari!" "Ok, that's why I'm here!"  
  
An evil Veemon appeared. He threw a poison at both of them. Soon they were asleep "Now it's time to report them to the...BOSS! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
The boss is... The boss! No one knows his name besides himself. Tee hee! "What is this...a person! I am going to put both of you in the....hmm...in the death punishment!" the boss guy said, happily.  
"Your going to kill us?" said Kari, scared. "Nope, you just get a lot of work. I call it that."   
  
~*~*~*~*~The "Death Punishment"~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is hard work!" said Gatomon. "OK! The days done. Wake up is at 3!!" yelled the leader dude. "That early!!!" Kari complained! "That means we have 4 hours of sleep!" Gatomon said. "I gotta plan! Lets get out of here!" Kari said excited of her idea. " Ok, but this is gonna be dangerous!"   
  
They started go, but they both didn't know that there were cameras always watching at night. Now they were both gonna get busted. Alerms rang and they knew. "Thanks Kari! Now we're gonna get in trouble! They ran full speed hoping to get away.  
  
"Freeze!" called out the evil Veemon. "Stop or I'll be forced to shoot my tranqulizer at ya's!!"  
  
I'm leaving you in suspense! I think. Anyways, how ya like it?!? See, it's not like a Takari yet. It will be soon. You just gotta wait! ^_^ Oh yeah, Sorry that it tooked so long to post it. Just been very busy lately! (Stupid homework! _ 


End file.
